I Hate You, I Love You
by ohmygodwhatisthis
Summary: Bakura and Malik reflect on one another, their relationship, and the meaning of love. Heavy on swearing, mentions of sex, and general ranting.
1. Default Chapter

I Hate You, I Love You  
  
By: Nakoruru  
  
Rated:R  
  
Summary: Bakura and Malik reflect on one another, their relationship, and what love means.  
  
Chapter One - Ring  
  
(Malik)  
  
I could drown in his eyes.  
  
Damn, that sounded...almost sappy. But I'm telling the truth. Since I met Bakura I can never help but to stare at his eyes. There are many stupid, insignificant individuals who think that the color brown is a 2-dimensional color, that it's only what you can see, since it usually comes so dark, if that makes any sense whatsoever. Probably not...  
  
Bakura's eyes are indeed, rather dark, the color of dark chocolate in fact. (which has given me highly impure thoughts from time to time, but hell, who am I hurting?) He shows just about every emotion through them, since they mever seem to register on the rest of his face. Anger is an easy one. If I've purposely messed with his stuff to piss him off, and he notices (he always does) he's usually about ready to kill me, but refuses to let me have the satisfaction of seeing him in a complete rage. I know he thinks less of me since I am, of course, mortal; and he's mister Bow Down to Me You Pathetic Waste of Flesh, and this is partly because he has an EXTREMELY large ego. I mean really. Bakura can put Kaiba and the pharaoh to shame in that department...no, scratch that. Bakura is second ONLY to the prissy dragon. Bakura is sexy with his pride and 'fuck you too' attitude. Kaiba is just a pain in the ass. So it's different.  
  
Still, he really needs to get a job. He's content to just live off the money I've amassed from the GHOULS and his own pocket cash, taken from some of the assholes at school. Nah, he refused to go, he just steals from them when we go 'out.' Heh...  
  
Currently he's lying across the couch, passed-out drunk. I'm sitting on the other side flipping channels and eating a cheesecake he stole from the grocerystore.  
  
Damn drunken-ass klepto...  
  
At least he manages to bring back useful things. About a month ago I forgot my sister's birthday (long story) and I had...virtually no money on me at the time and about an hour to come up with something.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There's a new sex shop a few streets over." Bakura said, gesturing over his shoulder. "We could always pick up something from there."  
  
I gave him a death glare. I may be a fucking idiot when it comes to certain things but I am not such a dickless moron that I would get my conservative older sister someting from a store that would probably blind her if she ever ended up in there by mistake. Plus, Rishid would know it was Bakura's idea and break his spine.  
  
Bakura glared back. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
  
"Everything's wrong with that, Bakura." I sighed, looking up at the sky in annoyance.  
  
"How do you know she's not the kinky type?" He asked. Obviously, he's been itching to get in there himself. "You have no idea what she does with her spare time."  
  
"And I suppose you do?"  
  
"Of course." Bakura leered. "And let me just say, that it's a far cry from what you think she does all day."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quit stalking my sister before I kill your ass."  
  
"As if I'd allow you too." He snorted. "And here I was trying to be helpful for one. In fact I have something you could give her." He rummaged around in his jeans pockets for said 'something.' His jeans are so tight I was amazed that he could get his hands into the pockets at all. Not that I mind. "Here." He said, dropping a round, solid object into my palm. I held it to the streetlight.  
  
Holy shit. It was a diamond ring- a single gem set in white gold, polished to within an inch of it's life, perfectly cut.  
  
"Where the fuck did you get this?!" I hissed. We'd be so done if someone was looking for this.  
  
The cocky bastard shrugged. "Found it, actually. In a bathroom."  
  
"What bathroom?!"  
  
"Doesn't matter." He turned to me, a hint of a smile in his eyes. "You have something for Isis now, yes? And no woman in her right mind woud turn down such a thing. Tell her it's from both of us. She'll be less suspicious that way."  
  
"The hell she will..."  
  
"Are you giving it back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut the hell up. Let's find a box to put it in to make it look like we bought it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
To make a long story short, she loved it, gave us a weird look when I fed her that story, gave us both a hug that nearly eneded Bakura's immortal existance, and went off. So it worked out I guess.  
  
Still, I wonder where in seven hells he got that ring from.  
  
Anyway, he practically lives here now: Ryou has been seeing (dear gods) Yugi, of all people, and there's way too much sap in the house for any normal person to stand, so he packed up and now lives in my apartment. Having him here 24/7 means more sex, of course, but it also means that I get to find out all the little things about him that no one else but Ryou has ever seen. And use the more incriminating bits as blackmail. I can't wait.  
  
Should I really continue this? It sucks, really.  
  
~Nakoruru~ 


	2. Rod

Chapter 2-Rod

(Bakura)

Malik is such an asshole.

I should probably define what I mean by 'asshole.' Not like the guy who swerves into your lane with no warning, or the woman who lets her dog shit on your front lawn. Not like an asshole of the stuck-up bastard caliber, which Kaiba fills out so well, or like his underlings, who pretend to worship him but would put a knife in his back if they ever found the balls to do it. Those are 'asswipes.'

No, Malik is an asshole on a highly annoying scale. I always knew he'd bother the ever loving hell out of me eventually, but I never thought it would come so soon. He happens to be a compulsive cleaner, while I'd just as soon let all of my stuff pile up rather than lower myself to organize it-which gets me screamed at...oh, once a day. I can find it already, seeing as it's always right in front of me.

Plus, he's a manipulative little shit. Clearly explains why he hasn't been overthrown as far as the GHOULS are concerned, since he's not what could be considered 'leader material.' I see now where Ryou got the facial expression known as...ugh...the puppy look. It makes me sick just thinking about it. It makes me pissed that he has managed to bend my will every time he uses it on me. Heh, Yugi's is a hell of a lot worse though. I almost pity the pharaoh.

Scratch that. I do NOT pity the pharaoh, nor will I ever.

Anyway, I just woke up from a wonderful drunken haze to find him disinfecting the coffee table (which I have yet to see anyone use to set coffee on) with a rag and a bottle of Lysol. Actually, the scent woke me up. It smells like a pine hell in this room. This is the thanks I get for bringing him a chessecake too. I suppose I should dislodge myself from the (unfortunately leather) couch, and it's unfortunate because it's hot in here, and all I'm wearing is a pair of jeans. So when I rise, it's going to be really shitty for the skin on my back.

Ah, there we go-the familiar tape-peeling sound of skin from leather, and the stinging pain that accompanies it. The sensation is more than familiar now.

"Ow." What, did you think I'd scream in pain?

Malik looks at me. "Thanks for the cake and all, but it would've helped if you brought home some regular food."

I shrug. "You usually do all the grocery shopping, not me. I don't need to eat as often as you do."

"But you _do_ eat. Get up and go to the damn store!"

"Why the hell should I?!" You may be wondering why I can speak so clearly having been piss-ass drunk earlier. Oh, the many advantages of the sennen ring and loads of shadow magic. Mwahaha.

Malik growls, trying his best to intimidater me, something he should've given up on by now. "Because I said so. And it's my apartment. I pay the rent and other shit, so it's the LEAST you can do."

Can't argue with you there. The only thing that I pay for is pizza delivery and they usually charge us ten bucks extra because no one wants to be traumatized when they come to our door. The last guy hemorrhaged through his nose because I dared Malik to answer the door in the costume I made him wear. Suffice to say that it covered very little of anything and said mortal's ego was inflated after that event.

So here I am, grabbing my money out from under the carpet (don't ask-it's paranoia on my part) and digging for a shirt so I can head out to the brightly lit cesspool known as Giant Eagle. When you think about it, that's a really stupid name for a market. It doesn't take a fucking genius to put an adjective and a noun together (HA! I paid attention to _some_ of Ryou's classes) and call it a store chain. 

I slap the idiot's ass on the way to the door and he chucks the rag at me, which misses. I just realized that I have to get at least a few days worth of food to carry back in flimsy plastic bags and I can't drive. I have two options-either walk the mile to the market or catch a bus with all those...things that come out to the stop around 7 p.m. and stare at you.

Malik is going to pay for this...

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
